The primary object of this invention is to provide an improved mechanism for driving the lead bar in a turret drum.
The secondary object of the invention is to provide a simple and economical turret drum for lead bars without using a holder device and small rubber rings.
A third object of this invention is to provide a simple mechanism for actuating the turret drum upwardly for withdrawing the lower end of a worn out lead bar.
The above and other features of the invention will be more fully understood from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings, in which: